God's Hand : Wound
by RedZappelin07
Summary: Rasa sakit yang tak kunjung sirna, Luka yang semakin lama semakin parah, dan dendam yang kian membara membuatnya semakin kehilangan kewarasannya.


Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD.

 **God's Hand : Wound.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**  
 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto and High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **.**

 **Created by : RedZappelin07.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Adventure.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Alur terlalu cepat, Aneh, Geje dan banyak lagi :v.**

* * *

Summary : Rasa sakit yang tak kunjung sirna, Luka yang semakin lama semakin parah, dan dendam yang kian membara membuatnya semakin kehilangan kewarasannya.

n. b : Kekuatan Naruto di dalam Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah game yang dirilis pada tahun 2006, berjudul God Hand yang diterbitkan oleh CapCom.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Prolog

 **Milan, Italia. 03 Januari 2020**

Milan, salah satu kota besar di daratan Eropa. Bangunan-bangunan Futuristik khas abad masih pertengahan banyak terdapat dibeberapa tempat, menjadikan kota ini terlihat indah. Gemerlap lampu-lampu gedung yang masih menyala menghiasi setiap sudut kota, suara kendaraan bermotor yang melintas membuat suasana bertambah ramai.

Diantara gedung-gedung yang tinggi menjulang, seonggok tubuh anak kecil terbaring diantara tumpukan tempat sampah. Kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya masih mengeluarkan darah, nafasnya tersenggal tak karuan menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

 **Naruto Point of Viev.**

"Hosh,, Hosh."

"aku tidak boleh mati,"

"aku tidak boleh mati."

Sakit, sungguh sakit rasanya. 'aku tidak boleh mati, Aku tidak mau mati' semakin keras usaha ku mencoba bangkit semakin sakit yang kurasakan. 'Makhluk itu masih mengejarku, Sial'.

Muncul sesosok makhluk yang sangat mengerikan di ujung gang tempatku bersembunyi. Sosok mirip seperti banteng tetapi dia berjalan dengan dua kaki, tingginya mencapai dua setengah meter. Matanya merah menyala dan sekali-kali menghembuskan nafas berupa asap dari lubang hidungnya.

"Groarrh …." Teriaknya sambil mengangkat kapak besar yang ada digenggamannya.

Trak! Trak!

Dia memukul satu-persatu tong-tong sampah yang menghalangi jalannya. Matanya liar menatap kesegala arah mencoba untuk menemukan ku.

15 meter, 12 meter, 8 meter. Makhluk itu semakin dekat kearah ku. Jantung ku semakin kencang berdetak, rasa takut menyeruak diseluruh tubuhku. Nafas ku semakin memburu, merasakan kematian yang semakin dekat disetiap detik nya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar seperti bunyi siulan yang berisik entah dari mana, makhluk itu berhenti dan menatap langit. Sejenak dia menghembuskan nafas kesal dan menghantam kan kapaknya ke dinding disebelahnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh.

'heh, jadi akhirnya aku tidak jadi dibunuhnya.'

Aku tersenyum kecil, ingin rasanya bangkit dan mencari tempat untuk mengobati lukaku. Tapi tubuh ini sudah sangat lemah rasanya. Lama-kelamaan kesadaranku mulai terkikis. Darah masih bercucuran dari kepala dan perutku akibat berusaha melarikan diri tadi. Mataku semakin berat 'sepertinya aku akan mati' dan akupun tidak merasakan apapun lagi dan menutup mataku.

* * *

 **St. Andrews, Scotlandia. 22 Januari 2020.**

Rasa hangat menjalar diseluruh tubuhku, seperti cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyinari langsung kemataku. Perlahan kesadaran kembali ke ragaku, satu persatu indra ditubuhku kembali.

Sreett!

Ketika aku membuka mataku aku berusaha melindungi mataku yang belum terbiasa dengan cahaya. Ketika mataku mulai terbiasa aku melihat disebelah kiriku seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut putih dan memakai pakaian khas Pastor sedang merapikan gorden jendela sambil membelakangiku, tampaknya dia tidak tahu aku sudah bangun. Aku memilih diam agar tidak mengejutkannya.

Ketika dia berbalik dia sedikit terkejut melihat aku sudah sadar sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum ramah, "kau sudah bangun ya, syukurlah." aku berusaha untuk duduk ketika dia berjalan kearahku. "kau baru pulih, beristirahatlah lagi agar kau benar-benar sembuh." ujarnya sambil membantuku duduk.

"dimana aku?" ujarku sangat pelan, tubuhku masih terlalu lemah bahkan untuk berbicara.

"kau ada di rumahku, di St. Andrews" jawabnya ramah.

"St. Andrews?" tanyaku. "dimana itu?"

"Scotlandia" jawabnya lagi.

Mataku melebar sempurna, bagaimana aku bisa ada disini? Yang aku ingat aku terakhir kali berada di Milan dan sedang dalam keadaan sekarat. Ya, sudah pasti aku tewas waktu itu.

Aku mencoba menyentuh kepalaku yang sebelumnya kuingat ada luka yang cukup parah disitu. Namun yang kudapati adalah perban yang baru diganti melingkar menutupi luka yang masih terasa sakit, begitu juga dengan perutku.

"kau pasti bingung bagaimana kau ada disini? Dan tentu saja siapa aku?" ujarnya menginterupsi kegiatanku tadi.

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menatap lurus kematanya.

"baiklah biar aku jelaskan satu-persatu. Namaku Jiraya, aku adalah Pastor yang melayani didaerah sini. Sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu aku menemukanmu saat melakukan kunjungan bulanan ke Vatikan. Waktu itu kau mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah, aku berusaha menemukan orang yang mengenalmu disekitar situ tapi aku tidak menemukan 1 orangpun, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawa dan merawatmu disini." jelasnya panjang lebar.

'aku tidak jadi mati ya' pikirku dalam hati.

"aku harus menyiapkan sarapan sebentar lagi, istirahatlah dahulu" Jiraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tetapi setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dia berhenti dan berbalik padaku "oh ya, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Naruto" jawabku singkat.

"Tuhan bersamamu Naruto" ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan berlalu pergi.

.Sudah sekitar 2 bulan aku tinggal dengan Jiraya, ternyata dia juga menampung pengungsi bersama Biarawan dan Biarawati lain yang juga mengurus gereja bersamanya. Setelah cukup sehat aku berinisiatif untuk membantu kegiatan di Gereja ini. Tiap pagi aku membantu membawa barang saat para Biarawati belanja di pasar dan menyiapkan makanan untuk para pengungsi yang menetap disini.

Aku juga belajar beberapa hal-hal baru salah satunya yaitu Berdoa, menurut Jiraya berdoa adalah cara terbaik menemukan kedamaian dan berkomunikasi langsung dengan Tuhan. Jiraya juga pernah berkata; "Ingatlah Naruto, Tuhan itu ada didalam diri setiap orang, siapapun dia, kaya atau miskin, lemah atau kuat, tuan atau budak. Jadi, kasihilah setiap orang lebih dari kau mengasihi dirimu sendiri." meskipun aku juga belum paham maksudnya.

Hari-hari yang kulalui bersamanya, kulalui dengan perasaan damai. Aku sangat menghormati Jiraya, bagiku dia lebih dari Panutan, aku menemukan wibawa seorang ayah disetiap kata-kata yang diucapkan olehnya.

…

Malam itu langit terlihat mendung, petir menggelegar dari seriap arah, seakan langit hendak runtuh saat itu juga. Tiba-tiba Jiraya menghampiriku dengan tergesa-gesa "Naruto, aku ingin kau pergi jauh dan jangan pernah kembali kesini. Bawalah benda ini dan jaga dirimu" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah gulungan kertas yang terlihat tua kepadaku, raut wajahnya sangat serius tetapi juga terselip kekhawatiran disana.

"apa yang kau bicarakan Jiraya? Mengapa kau menyuruhku pergi?"

"tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, kau harus pergi secepatnya sebelum mereka tiba disini. Aku sudah menyiapkan kuda dibawah."

Mengapa? Siapa yang akan tiba disini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut mengganjal dipikiranku, tetapi aku tetap melakukan apa yang dia minta.

Ketika aku sidah naik ke kuda yang sudah disiapkan Jiraya aku memandanginya sekali-lagi.

Tap!

Aku melemparkan sebuah ponsel yang langsung ditangkap olehnya.

"disitu sudah tertera nomorku," Aku menatap lekat matanya. "setelah semua ini berlalu aku ingin kau menjelaskannya padaku." ujarku.

"aku mengerti" jawabnya pendek.

Aku memacu kudaku kearah Barat dimana terdapat pegunungan terjal yang cocok menjadi tempat bersembunyi sementara.

Hampir satu jam aku berkuda, hujan masih turun dengan derasnya diiringi kilat dan petir yang bersahutan. Lalu aku mendengar bunyi petir yang jauh lebih kuat dari biasanya, kudaku terkejut dan membantingku jatuh ketanah.

Aku bangkit dan berusaha menenangkan kudaku yang masih melonjak liar. Jarakku sekitar 20 Kilometer dari kota, namun karena aku sedang berada di dataran yang lebih tinggi aku masih bisa melihat Kota kecil itu dari sini.

Samar-samar aku melihat sesuatu seperti keluar dari gumpalan awan hitam tepat diatas Kota tersebut. Jumlahnya sangat banyak, mungkin jumlahnya mencapai ratusan. Lebih dari setengah dari mereka turun ke Kota sementara yang lain masih menunggu sambil melayang di udara.

Akupun bergegas bersembunyi di balik bebatuan yang ada di dekat tempat aku terjatuh.

Dapat kudengar jeritan Manusia dari sana, lalu mulai muncul kobaran api dimana-mana. Makhluk yang masih terbang di udara tiba-tiba memegang sesuatu seperti cahaya seluruhnya dan mulai melemparkannya ke seluruh penjuru Kota.

Seketika darahku mendidih. 'tidak tidak tidak, ini tidak terjadi lagi' kenangan-kenangan tentang Jiraya terngiang dipikiranku. Senyum ramahnya, kebaikan hatinya, bahkan rambut putihnya.

Dengan cemas aku menunggu disini, aku hanya dapat menunggu dan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Jika aku kembali sudah pasti aku juga akan berakhir disana dan melanggar permintaan Jiraya.

30 menit setelahnya kota telah hancur lebur, suara apapun tidak lagi terdengar dari sana sementara makhluk yang menyebabkan semua ini telah pergi entah kemana.

Aku mengambil Ponsel yang ada disakuku dan memanggil nomor Ponsel yang kuberikan pada Jiraya tadi.

Tut! Tut! terdengar dana sambung ponsel, aku menunggu dengan cemas. Akhirnya Jiraya mengangkat.

"Hallo Jiraya? Apa yang terjadi disana?"

"…"

"hei Jiraya, jawab aku!"

"tolong.. jaga.. dirimu." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"bertahanlah, aku akan segera kesana. Aku mohon bertahanlah!"

"tidak,, tidak,, pergilah sejauh mungkin, jadilah sekuat mungkin"

"ttap—"

"aku mohon penuhilah permintaan terakhirku"

"…"

"ingatlah Naruto, Tuhan selalu besertamu.."

.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat mencekam, diantara deburan Petir yang menerjang langit, menggema kemarahan seorang anak Manusia. Seluruh emosi dan teriakan pilunya mengisi malam yang dikelilingi Awan Hitam. Semuanya berlalu sangat cepat, tanpa bekas apalagi sisa. Menciptakan luka yang takkan pernah sirna.

…

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

* * *

 **Author Note** : bagi saya, gaya penulisan saya masih sangat jauh di bawah standar. Untuk itu, saya sangat mengharapkan partisipasi dari para pembaca untuk meluangkan waktu dan pemikirannya untuk memberi kritik dan saran untuk hasil yang lebih baik kedepannya. **Terima Kasih!**


End file.
